Slave for You
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Itachi has sold his brother to another member in the group the very night Itachi had killed everyone in the clan.


We do not own Naruto

Pairing DeixSasu and SasorixSasu

* * *

�

Itachi was staring idly at the camp fire, glancing towards Sasuke every few seconds, remaining silent as he glanced around the area, waiting on one of his 'comrades' to arrive. Before too long, he turned his attention fully to Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel his older brother's cold eyes watch him making him feel even more bitter towards him and frightened. "... Anki... What are you going to do to me...?" He spoke out finally.

Itachi reached into his bag for a bottle of water and a piece of cloth. "I'm giving you to a 'friend'. I can't take care of you where I'm going." He said in a monotone, handing the objects to him. "Clean yourself off."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he was handed the objects only to toss them away towards the father. "You should have just left me for dead or killed me!"

"Hn. What would be the point in that? You're not worth it." He muttered, shrugging a bit. "I wish he'd hurry up. I'm getting impatient." Itachi said under his breath, looking to his left when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"If I'm not worth then why did you take me out of the village with you only to be given to one of your friends!" Sasuke shouted not even hearing the rustling in the brush to upset to pay attention to anything else at the moment.

Itachi reached back and clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth, drawing a kunai only to see a tall blond with one visible blue eye step out, grinning. "Sorry I'm late, un. This the kid?" He asked, looking to Sasuke as Itachi let go of him and glared at him. "Yeah. This is him."

Sasuke glared in return as he moved towards the fire ignoring both individuals.

Deidara eyed him a bit longer before Itachi stood and the two exchanged words quietly, Deidara handing over a small bag to the Uchiha before said one glanced back. "Behave yourself, Baby Brother." He said in a mock caring voice before disappearing. Deidara quirked a brow and walked over, sitting next to him.

"... Why did he give me to you..." Sasuke spoke in a cold tone his head low as he watched the fire.

"Dunno. What I do know is; He didn't wanna leave you in the village so you could rat him out, nor did he think you would want to stay with him and I'm the only one of his friends he trusts, un." He said, shrugging, glancing down to the boy with a small smirk. "Why do you ask?"

"... I want to know why he didn't kill me... Like everyone else in my family..." Sasuke crouched down sitting on the dirty ground keeping his eyes on the fire. "... Why did he keep me alive..."

"Beats the hell outta me kid, yeah. You're brother has a lot of mental issues." Deidara said, turning to the fire.

"... Why did you want to keep me...?" He spoke up once more as he looked to the man his onyx orbs shimmering in the fire. "... There had to of been more of a motive..."

Deidara shrugged and smirked. "Don't worry about that right now, Sasuke, was it? You'll find out when we get to where we're going, un." He tilted his head a bit. "You should really clean yourself off."

"I'm not going anywhere with you..." He spoke coldly looking away.

"Oh? Do you plan to stay here all alone? With no one? Not knowing how to get home? Itachi must have made sure to take several paths to make sure of that, un."

"There's no home to go home to..." Sasuke rested his head on his knees.

"Then why don't you just come with me, un? I'll take care of you."

"I don't want you to take care of me..."

"Isn't that too bad, un." Deidara said, his voice hardening. "You don't have much of a choice. I didn't just blow off a bunch of well earned money for nothing." he said, standing and pulling him up to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned off and some new clothes."

"... You paid for me...?" His voice filled with sadness. "... My brother sold me to you...?" He choked back tears.

Deidara nodded and said nothing more for the time, taking note to the sadness in the boy's voice before looking down at him some.

Sasuke looked away from him quickly trying to pull away from the blonde hair individual.

Deidara tightened his grip enough so Sasuke wouldn't get away. "Ah ah. Where do you think you're going, un?"

"I'm going to live on my own!"

"Like hell you are, brat!" He snapped, slamming him against a tree, kneeling on one knee to his height, pinning his arms above his head. "Look here, brat. Itachi sold you to me, which makes you my property, so get use to it, un."

Sasuke glared at the older male moving his lips before spitting in his face. 

Deidara growled in the back of his throat, putting both of the boy's wrists in one hand, wiping the spit from his face. "You little shit, un."

"I hate you! I don't belong to anyone!" He screamed out.

He took a deep breath and smiled, letting it out as a small sigh. "We'll just see about that." He said, pulling him away from the tree, spinning him around to tie his hands behind his back.

Sasuke started struggling more as he started to scream as loud as he could.

Once he got his hands tied, he placed his gloved hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Shut it, brat, un."

Sasuke bit down on the older males hand growling.

He winced and lifted his hand to hit him, but stopped mere centimeters away from his face. "You'll learn you don't have a choice." He said, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, walking for the lake that was nearby

"Let me go! Your a fuckin nut you can't just buy someone!"

"Oh, but you can." Deidara said, stopping on the ledge of the earth that led to the lake. "Because I just did it, un."

Sasuke shivered at his words as tears started to form.

He sat Sasuke down in front of him, turning him so he was looking at the water. "Now, will you be a good boy, or do I have to throw you in there tied up to make you listen to me, un?"

"I rather die then be with you!" He screamed once more.

Deidara shrugged and shoved him forward. "Let's test that, un."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the cold water over come his small frame.

Deidara stood there a short moment to see if he would even try to keep his head above water, putting a fist on his hip, shifting his weight to his left leg.

The young boy gasped in the water swallowing some of the cold water as much as he could not daring to poke his head back up.

Deidara's eyes narrowed and he jumped into the water, fishing him out.

Once he came out from the cold water he started coughing hard water rolling down his lips.

He kept Sasuke sitting up, leaning forward while patting his back, watching him carefully.

Tears started to mix with the water that was rolling down his face.

"Sheesh, you weren't kidding, were you kid?" He asked, sighing lightly, trying to make sure he was breathing fine.

"... W-why... Why would he sell me...?" His eyes lowered halfway. "... Am I that... Despenciple...?"

"I've already told you, kid. I don't know why, un. Just sit still so I can wash the blood off you." he muttered, grabbing some cloth from his bag.

Sasuke laid silently shivering from the cold air.

Deidara started to clean the blood from Sasuke's skin after wrapping his spare cloak around his shoulders.

The young boy curled into the cloak his head low.

He finished up and sat back, eyeing him a bit. "You'll get use to it, promise, un." He said, leaning back on his hands.

"I hate you..." Sasuke spoke coldly.

He smirked and shrugged. "You're not the first, brat." He said, sitting up on his knees, pushing Sasuke back onto his back. "And you won't be the last, I'm sure, un."

Sasuke let out a low growl as he moved to get up from under the other male.

Deidara pushed him back down by his chest, his eyes narrowing. "No you don't. You're going to learn who's in charge."

Sasuke moved quickly biting down on the man's arm.

He yelped and pulled his arm back, smacking him across the face.

A loud cry escaped his pale lips.

"Keep that up and you won't be walking for a few months." Deidara growled out, pushing him back once more. "Understood, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"... I don't give a fuck...!" He cried out.

Deidara murred a bit and kept Sasuke pinned with one hand, using his free to undo the boy's shorts. "For a young brat, you have a large vocabulary." He mused.

Sasuke started to struggle against the older male trying to keep him from getting his short's off. "Let me go!" He screamed out once more tears rolling down. "I don't like you!"

"You brought this on yourself." Deidara mused. "You will learn to obey me, and you'll learn the hard way."

"No I didn't no let me go!" He shifted starting to kick any part of the man he could.

Deidara growled and pinned Sasuke's legs down with his own, getting his shorts undone.

Sasuke moved in trying to bit the man once more.

Deidara moved his arm out of Sasuke's reach and pushed him back down by his head. "You're a stubborn one..."

"Your a jerk! What the fuck is with the un you have a fuckin speech impediment!" He screamed out.

Deidara slammed his fist into the ground next to Sasuke's head, just barely grazing his cheek. "Fuck you! That's none of your business, un!" He snapped, taking a handful of his hair, jerking his head back roughly.

Sasuke cried out in pain.

"Now shut your fucking mouth and be a good little pet, un." He growled out.

"never!" He screamed out.

He pulled his head back a bit more, using his free hand to pull Sasuke's pants down. "You don't have a choice."

"I will to you'll never break my spirit you bastard!" 

"We'll see about that." He muttered, undoing his own pants and pushing them down.

"What are you doing?" He started to struggle more.

"You'll see." He said, pinning him down now with both hands.

Sasuke started to pull away as much as he could.

He smirked and positioned himself between Sasuke's legs, resting his hips against the boy's.

Sasuke struggled even more as tears began to form in his dark orbs.

Deidara locked eyes with him, smirking as he lined himself up with his entrance, entering him without warning.

Sasuke's head flew back as a loud scream escaped his lips.

He pulled out of him a bit, pushing back in, starting a steady rhythm, drowning out Sasuke's screams.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as his finger nails dug into the cold soil.

Deidara started to pick up his pace.

"Stop it your hurting me!" He cried out.

"Not until...You've learned your lesson...You damn brat." He muttered.

"I never said I wanted to belong to you!"

"That's too damn bad!" He snapped, thrusting in rather hard.

He let out another scream.

Deidara bit back a moan, feeling himself come close to his climax.

Sasuke's fingers began to bleed from digging into the soil so long,

He repeated his movements a few more times before he came, slowing as his body started to come down from the pleasure.

Sasuke's breath was weak as tears started to roll down.

He stopped and pulled out of him, redressing himself, staring down at Sasuke for a moment.

Sasuke moved onto his stomach curling beneath the robe.

He sat back and watched him, waiting for his breathing to steady out, listening closely, wanting to head back only when Sasuke was fast asleep.

Sasuke swallowed hard tasting the blood from his lip a weak cry escaping his lips.

Deidara tilted his head and moved to his side, pulling the cloak back a bit, murring. "Suck it up, brat."

Sasuke shivered looking away from the other male.

He wrapped the cloak around Sasuke more and picked him up, starting to walk.

Blood could be felt from under Sasuke going through the cloak.

Deidara blinked when he felt the blood soak through, sighing heavily before turning to head back for the lake to clean him up a bit more.

Sasuke could barely move without his body aching in pain.

Once at the lake, he sat Sasuke down a moment to strip him of the rest of his clothing before carefully lowering him in, going in with him.

Sasuke tilted his head up slowly his orbs filled with sadness.

Deidara ignored this and used the cloth from before to wash away any blood, saying nothing

"... Why did... He give me away..." His voice was soft and weak.

"I wish you would stop asking that. I don't have the answer for you, un." He said in a calmer voice.

Tears started to roll down his face as he moved wrapping his arms around the blonde head male burring his face in the man's chest.

"Uh..." Deidara blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around the younger male's body, rubbing his back a bit, closing his eyes. "Come on kid, don't cry, un."

"... Why... Why did he do this... Why would he sell me to someone... For petty cash..."

A stress mark formed on his forehead and his eyebrow twitched. "You weren't cheap, ya know." He said in an aggravated voice.

"... Then how much...?"

"Too much. That's all you need to know, un."

"... Then why did you buy me...?" The young boy looked to him sadly.

"Why do you ask so many questions, un?"

"... I want to know... I am still... A child..."

"I did it because I wanted to, un. That's all you need to know."

"... Child molester..." Sasuke spoke coldly.

He smirked and shrugged. "Say what you will, my little pet, un."

"I'm not your pet!" He screamed out.

"Oh, but you are. I bought you, which makes you my property. And with that noted once more, you are what I say you are, un."

Sasuke lifted his hand quickly moving scratching it across his face then stopping on cold metal.

Deidara winced a bit at the small amount of skin Sasuke had scratched before smirking.

Sasuke pulled his hand back quickly.

"Something the matter, brat? Why'd you stop, un?" He asked, loosening his grip ever so slightly from the 'hug' he had been giving him. "Reach something unexpected?"

"... What is it...?" He spoke in a low tone.

He pushed his bangs out of his face to reveal the cold metal. "A scope, un."

"... What do you use it for...?"

"It helps me with long ranged attacks, un." He tilted his head a bit. "Talk about having mood swings..."

Sasuke glared at the older male looking away.

Deidara smirked before a shiver ran through his body. "Alright, time to get out. You should be fine now, un." He said, Climbing out before pulling Sasuke with him, wrapping his cloak back around his shoulders.

Sasuke curled into the warm cloak his eyes closing.

Deidara picked him back up, bridal style, starting to walk once more. "Get some rest, my little pet, un."

"... So you can rape me again...?" He spoke coldly.

"I won't touch you while you're asleep. Now go to sleep, un." He growled.

"Why should I listen to you, you child molester!"

Deidara closed his eye and shrugged lightly. "Fine then, don't sleep. I'll just wait until you pass out from exhaustion, un."

Sasuke let out a low growl.

Deidara gave a small chuckle as he kept on.

Sasuke slowly rested his head against the blonde's chest hesently.

He shifted Sasuke in his arms a bit before opening his eye again.

"... Where are you taking me..."

"Back to where I'm staying, un."

"... Are there others...?"

He nodded a bit.

He opened his orbs halfway. "... Will Anki be there...?"

He shook his head a bit and looked down at him. "Not for a while, un. He's got other things to deal with."

"... When I see him again... I'm going to slit his throat..."

Deidara blinked, then smiled some. "One as young as you shouldn't say such things, un."

"Why not I was sold then raped... Why shouldn't I hate him for this..."

"I never said you shouldn't hate him, un." He said, shrugging a bit.

Sasuke looked down sadly.

Deidara gave a light sigh, glad it would only take the rest of the night to get back 'home'.

Sasuke started to drift of in the man's arm his head falling against his chest.

Deidara started to hum a bit, if only to help make him fall asleep faster, staring up at the sky.

Soon Sasuke was asleep one of his arms swinging limply.

A good few hours later, Deidara yawned as he saw the hide out come into view, heaving a sigh of relief.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

Deidara glanced down at him a bit. "Almost there, un." He said to the boy's sleeping form, picking up his pace, soon reaching the hide out and heading straight for his room.

"... I want to go home..."

Deidara glanced down at him a bit. "Almost there, un." He said to the boy's sleeping form, picking up his pace, soon reaching the hide out and heading straight for his room.

"... I want to go home..."

"This is your home now, un." Deidara said, sitting him gently on the bed, moving to his closet to see if he had any clothes that would fit the small boy until he could go out to get him some.

Sasuke rolled onto his stomach his back hurting him far to much.

He found something and looked back, deciding to not bother him about dressing for the time, walking over and sitting next to him, sliding his hand in the cloak and running his fingers in a ghost like touch along his back. "Go back to sleep for a while, un."

"... If I do your going to rape me..."

"If I promise I won't, will you go back to sleep, un?" He asked, moving to lay at his side.

"... How can I trust you... un..."

He murred and closed his eyes. "Because, incase you can't tell by my voice, I'm dead ass tired, un."

"Then I'll keep your ass up and make you suffer..."

Deidara growled and sat up, putting his knee on Sasuke's back, pushing down a bit. "Sorry, what was that, pet, un?"

Sasuke let out a horrid scream loud enough to wake the house.

Deidara quickly covered his mouth, lifting the weight and lowering his head to Sasuke's ear. "You're such a little shit, un." He growled out. And sure enough, the scream woke up the few other inhabitants that were there at the moment.

Sasuke struggled against him biting down on his fingers.

Deidara yelped and pulled his hand back, stopping himself from punching the kid over the head, rolling him over roughly. "And you were being such a good little pet, un." He growled.

"Let me go!" He screamed out.

"No way in hell, un."

"Someone save me he's going to rape me again!" He screamed out as loud as he could.

Deidara grabbed his chin this time, squeezing it so he'd have trouble screaming. "Shut your fucking mouth, un." He growled, jumping slightly when the door opened to reveal a red headed male. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't, you little freak." Said redhead spoke. "Get off of him now, Deidara."

Tears started to roll down Sasuke's face as he struggled trying to speak.

Deidara growled and backed off a bit, turning to Sasori. "I bought this little brat fair and square, he belongs to me, un." Sasori glared at him and caught him in his chakra strings, pulling him off of Sasuke. "He's just a child, can't you be a little more sensitive?" He asked, turning to look at Sasuke with a softer look. "Come with me. You'll be safe in my room." Sasori spoke to him in a softer tone.

"... I-I can't get up... It hurts to much to move my legs..." Sasuke spoke sadly.

"... I don't want to start bleeding..."

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he walked over to the bed, letting Deidara go, giving him a warning look. Deidara remained where he was, watching Sasori carefully pick him up.

Sasuke let out a weak cry as he was lifted clinging weakly to the man's night shirt.

Sasori turned and started to walk from the room, eyes closed. "Honestly, Deidara, I can't believe you. I thought a bit more of you." He said, closing the door behind him, heading down the hall to his room.

"... Anki sold me to him... He keeps calling me a pet..." He buried his head into his chest shaking.

"I heard Itachi was going to do something so stupid. He should have known Deidara wasn't the best person to entrust you to." He said as they reached his room. He kicked the door shut gently and walked him over to the bed, laying him down gently. "I can only do so much for you, kid, so don't expect me to keep you all the time."

Sasuke gave a faint nod to the man as he settled down in his bed yawning lightly.

Sasori turned to sit his cloak on his desk chair before walking back over to the bed and laying down, closing his eyes.

The young boy took this opportunity of safety to move and cuddle close against the older male.

Sasori gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, rubbing his back gently to help lull him off to sleep as he himself started to drift off once again.

It didn't take long for the young dark haired boy to fall into a light sleep.

Sasori fell asleep a few seconds after him. A couple hours later, murring in his sleep, his hand sliding gently down the boy's back side, moving to his side as Sasori's hand traveled further down, stopping at Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke shifted slightly in his sleep rolling over onto his back.

He shifted a bit and his eyes cracked open a bit, though he was still asleep, staring at Sasuke a moment before shifting, slipping over him.

Sasuke had no idea what was about to happen to him while he slept calmly.

Sasori slipped out of his pants, caressing the boy's cheek gently before parting his legs enough to rest between them. 

Sasuke shifted slightly in his sleep looking up to the older male blinking slightly.

Sasori once again put a comforting hand on Sasuke's cheek, tilting his head a bit, it being obvious he was still pretty much sleeping.

Sasuke flinch at his touch a weak whimper escaping his lips. "... Please... Don't do this..."

"Sh. Just relax. I promise..." He whispered, positioning and lining himself with Sasuke's entrance, caressing Sasuke's hip with his free hand-

Sasuke watched before closing his eyes tightly.

Sasori offered a small smile, giving a small warning before entering the younger one under him.

A weak cry escaped his pale lips.

Sasori paused a moment before pulling back a bit and thrusting back into him, starting a steady rhythm.

Sasuke held onto the bed sheets his cut inside starting to bleed working hid advantage for lubrication, but also helped Sasori slide in faster and deeper.

Sasori moved a bit faster, going deeper every few thrusts, letting a small moan escape his lips.

Tears started to roll down his pale cheeks as he began to pant.

He moved his hand from the boy's hip and rested it next to his head for a bit more support, letting his head lower a bit.

His slender legs were up against the red heads stomach as he was thrusted into, blood starting to drip onto the bed.

Sasori's breathing picked up more as he started to get close, moving a bit faster, biting back hushed moans.

Sasuke panted as his body was being used like some sort of toy doll.

Before long, Sasori grunted to keep from moaning as he reached his climax.

A shiver ran down his body when he felt the man release into him.

Before long, Sasori grunted to keep from moaning as he reached his climax.

A shiver ran down his body when he felt the man release into him.

He pulled out of him and rolled to collapse at Sasuke's side, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer to his own body, still unaware.

Sasuke swallowed hard as he laid silently his pants around his ankles.


End file.
